All Will Be Revealed
by Aecoris
Summary: The brothers are chased by demons, Cas has been kicked out of Heaven and Crowley is Hell's Most Wanted. The four are forced to work together in one final stand where nearly every question they've had is answered...even the ones they didn't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

This is a sequel to my story I've Learned My Lesson. You don't really need to read it in order to understand this one, though of course it would help. All you need to know is this is an AU after season 5, the brother's worked on fixing their relationship for several months and are now closer than ever...and Crowley rather enjoys the boys company. :) This starts exactly where the former story ended.

Now that season six is in full swing, my story in no way reflects it. I've had many details of this story in mind before the season aired so you will see some similarities that just happened to be alike. Everything from swan-song and before is canon in this story but anything past that (season 6) never happened. Basically these two stories are my go on a season 6. So just keep in mind that Sam and Dean will actually _get along **:O **_in this story (unlike canon) and that Crowley is NOT the Crowley of season 6.

If you haven't seen the latest season, there really aren't spoilers because these are all my own ideas.

There are so many questions I have about the show and I know many of them are not going to get answered so I'm answering them myself, using my own opinions and ideas.

Thanks to Gabi for always being an awesome beta and friend :)

This story is dedicated to my friend Sabine, because I probably wouldn't have written this if it wasn't for her enthusiasm and kind words about the first story. And also because she loves Crowley as much (or maybe more) than I do and also wants to see him written differently.

Here is the first chapter. **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your friend does not seem very well." Castiel spoke from the back seat of the Impala where Crowley was leaning against the other side.

Dean glanced in the rear-view mirror, remembering the last time an angel and demon had both ridden in the backseat. He shuddered at the memory and how he had believed both Ruby and Anna had been on their side, if only for that single moment. But this was different. They've known Cas for so long and they even knew Crowley, the two of them helping the brothers out with nothing to gain from it. If anything Dean felt pretty fricken' safe in a car with the two of them and his brother.

But still, it was weird.

"He's not our friend." Dean replied back, finding it strange that an angel would assume something like that.

"I don't find that to be true." Castiel said, but this time he didn't sound ashamed of it, he seemed content.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled, glancing over to where his brother was slumped in the passenger seat, head against the window and dozing. Unlike last time, his powers did seem to take a bit of a toll on him. No bleeding noses and migraines like the powers from the demon blood, but Sam had explained that he felt exhausted and worn out. Getting rid of a few dozen demons with your mind does that to a guy, Dean assumed.

"Sam will be okay." Castiel told him, as if reading Dean's mind. "So will your friend."

Dean felt a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah I know. Mind telling me how you managed to take the boot in heaven?"

"I would rather explain it when Sam is awake."

Huh, that was fair. And thoughtful, what's up with that?

"Are you alright Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel was silent for a while. "I have learned that you can't trust ones just because they are of your own kind. The angels...I made a big mistake going back to them. I should have remained here with you and Sam. The both of you have shown me friendship and trust where my fellow brothers have not."

Dean took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it Cas, we've all made stupid mistakes. Sounds like a bunch of bullshit happened, not exactly looking forward to hearing about this one."

"No you are not. I believe that I would have been better off even trusting this demon friend of yours."

Wow, it was that serious.

"Even if he is sort of our friend, it sounds weird that you keep calling him that. And trust me; you don't want him to hear you call him that once he wakes up. He does have a name, you know, real or not."

Castiel took in how Dean had supported Crowley. When Dean looked back he saw a bit of a smile in the angel's eyes. It was just a tad bit creepy. "I am happy for you Dean that you have found a friend. What is his name? I have met him several times but I was never properly introduced."

Dean found it funny that Castiel and Crowley, who were both big parts of the brother's lives, didn't even know each other's names, or at least Castiel didn't. "His name's Crowley. And I'm not sure he would like a proper introduction to you, he's not very fond of angels."

"Neither am I at the moment." Castiel sighed. "And he might not mind me; I feel that I am a bit different from the rest of them."

"Yeah you are." Dean said gratefully.

"I am very sorry for how I behaved before, Dean." Castiel repeated again.

"It's alright Cas, really. I'm just glad you're back."

* * *

Getting Sam out of the Impala and into Bobby's house wasn't working out as well as Dean had planned. First, Dean could hardly get Sam to wake up and was left with a mumbling and stumbling little brother who hit his head on the doorframe. And then Dean was left dragging his heavy ass through the junk yard while Sam held onto his jacket in a vice grip, as if he needed Dean to keep him standing.

"Sammy, hate to break it to ya, but you've been taller than me for about 15 years now and I'm not getting any younger. Can't always rely on big brother to carry your ass to safety." Dean told his brother when he had to juggle between holding Sam upright and knocking on Bobby's door.

"Always count on you..." Sam murmured, never lifting his head up from where it rested on Dean's shoulder. Even though Sam was more or less delirious, the confession nearly had Dean in tears so it was a good thing Bobby answered the door then to put them at bay.

Bobby quirked an eyebrow at the pair of them, splashed a flask of holy water and motioned for them to walk across the devil's trap to enter his house. As soon as they did he started scolding the both of them.

"You two? What in the world? Don't even tell me...I don't even want to know..."

"Yeah, nice to see you too Bobby." Dean offered him a cheesy grin before walking past and helping Sam to lay down on the couch. He was out instantly. "Glad to know you still live here. Every time we tell you we're coming to visit, you happen to have somewhere to be."

"You boys told me you weren't hunting that much. If I had it my way, I wouldn't have you two hunting at all, not after everything. The last thing I want is for you two to come visit me and get sucked back in. And don't try to tell me otherwise because you know it would happen. But I take it from your lack of a telephone call that this wasn't a planned visit. Please don't tell me you found yourselves back in the hunt even without my help."

"Eh...we don't know exactly." Dean shrugged sheepishly.

"What do you mean _you don't know, _how could you..." At that moment Bobby decided to turn from Dean and for the first time focus on Sam. "What _the hell happened_ to him?"

Dean turned to look at Sam then back at Bobby with an odd expression. "He's fine Bobby, he's just exhausted."

"I'm not talking about him being tired boy I'm talking about the _eye patch _that he's wearing! Don't tell me your brother lost his eye!"

Dean looked guilty. "No! He...well in the time before we started to hunt together again, he lost sight in that eye on a hunt. Trust me, I wanted to tell you but he was very adamant on the idea of not letting you know about his eye or hand..."

"Wait just a damned second!" Bobby interrupted, his voice rising, causing Sam to moan and burry his face into the cushions. "His _hand_? What the hell is wrong with _his hand_?" He pushed past Dean and yanked out Sam's arm causing the younger brother to groan again.

Bobby stared down at Sam's ruined hand, cradled it in both of his for a few moments before gently placing it back on the couch.

"He lost two of his fingers and didn't find it important enough to tell me?" The older hunter whispered

"He said he didn't want to bother you with unnecessary things, that he was fine so there was no need to make a big deal out of it. If I had it my way, trust me I would have told you Bobby."

"So why didn't you? You could have called me without him knowing."

"Bobby!" Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sam really is fine. It was his decision and I'm letting him make his own, he's a grown man. He asked me not to tell you and I kept that promise."

There were so many things Bobby could think of to say. The main one being _'when the hell do you two actually keep promises to each other?'._ But he kept his mouth shut because Sam obviously needed some sleep from whatever had just gone down.

"You get him settled upstairs alright boy? Then we'll talk some more but I think Sam needs some peace and quiet."

Dean nodded and hoisted his brother up and Bobby couldn't help but notice something different about the way Dean handled his brother. He was more gentle and wearing a small smile on his face while he talked quietly to his delirious sibling. But before he could contemplate the exchange any further a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Bobby, may we come in?"

It was Castiel's voice and no matter how many times the angel magically appeared, Bobby figured he'd never get used to it. Turning around his eyed widened and he was forced to pull out his gun at the sight in front of him.

Castiel was carrying a bleeding Crowley, and he wanted to bring the demon into his house.

Uh, uh. No way, no how. Bobby wasn't sure what was going on but there was no way a demon was going to ever again step foot into his house.

"Bobby, it's alright." Dean called out from behind him but Bobby didn't dare turn around from the threat in front of him. "Crowley's alright...he's been...helping us...he..."

"He's _alright?_ Have you seen what he is? He's a damned demon!"

"He saved our lives Bobby!"

"You can't include that time with the Hell-Hound. He just did that to stop the apocalypse." Bobby pointed out, wondering when exactly Dean Winchester had become a blind moron.

"I'm not talking about that. He's saved our lives after that when he really had no reason to at all." Dean told him and that made Bobby pause, if only for a moment. "He's alright Bobby, really. Me and Sam have been in contact with him for months..."

"It is true Bobby, even though I do not approve of demons and would rather be far away from them, this...creature...had come to their assistance at times when I had sadly turned them down." Castiel said with that solemn look on his face.

"Oh shut your feathered ass and bring him in here." Bobby grumbled, and broke the devils trap by the foot of the door, allowing the angel to help the demon inside. If Crowley tried anything sneaky Dean and Sam were getting their asses handed to them.

"Could you put him in the other room Cas? The one next to the one Sam is in?" Dean asked the angel and Castiel nodded obediently and headed upstairs, finally leaving Bobby and Dean alone.

"You know, it would have been nice if you two would have just had the decency to call me and let me know about Crowley and Sam's injuries. Just a thought." Bobby grumbled, watching the way Dean's face turned red.

"Oh maybe we would have Bobby, but we kinda figured you had it coming. You know, since you loved to pull your vanishing act on us whenever we came to visit...what was the use in being considerate to you if you couldn't to us?"

The older hunter drew in a deep breath; the kid had a very valid point. It was just after everything that happened to these boys...he had hoped things were going alright but by the sound of things...they haven't.

"You're right Dean...I'm sorry son." Bobby admitted and saw how Dean visibly relaxed as he nodded.

"And I'm sorry we had to come here. But it won't be for long...we just really didn't have another choice right now. Everything is so confusing and we need to be somewhere safe while we plan our next move."

"Don't worry about it. But I am curious boy. I mean you come in here with an _angel_ carrying a _demon_..."

Dean gave a short chuckle. "It's weird. They're both pretty much in the same situation. Castiel's been kicked out of heaven and Crowley is basically on the most wanted list for demons. They've both been screwed over and of course come running to us."

Bobby felt flustered. "You care to elaborate a bit more on that?" He asked, expecting Dean to willingly explain everything.

But he didn't. A worried look made its way onto Dean's face as he looked back and forth between Bobby and the stairs. Finally he sighed. "I don't like Sam being up there in the room alone, even if Cas and Crowley are in the one next door. Can we cut it short tonight and we'll explain it fully tomorrow?"

Bobby agreed but sighed as Dean took the stairs rather quickly. He still didn't trust his brother alone? Did Dean expect Sam was chugging blood while he was alone or something? Why couldn't these two ever get along like they used to? Sure, they never had the most stable relationship but there had never been this distrust before. And then there was the part that Dean had sought comfort in the fact that Crowley was in the room next to Sam.

What had happened to these boys in the past months? After last year, Bobby had thought they really had nowhere to go but up, but it seemed like those two kept finding new ways to hurt each other and make life around them uncomfortable.

He had to talk with them, that was for sure. But at the moment all Bobby could concentrate on was the pounding of his head, so he decided to turn in for the night and headed upstairs to his own bedroom. He couldn't help himself as he walked past the room that the boys always inhabited on their visits. He snuck his way over and was happy that the door was open a crack as he glanced in.

At first the sight was pretty normal. Sam was sleeping on the twin bed furthest from the door as usual and Dean was putting up some extra protection wards and unpacking a few things. A few minutes later when Dean had finished he made his way over to Sam's bed and did something that Bobby hadn't seen him do in twenty years.

Dean just stood there for a few moments looking at Sam with a worried but loving smile on his face. Then he reached down, grabbed the covers and took painstakingly gentle and precise care to wrap them around his sibling's shoulders, officially tucking him in. Dean took a deep breath then, like he had the whole world on his shoulders but he didn't really mind it at all.

"Glad this is all those powers do to you Sammy. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix, you'll be up an' at it tomorrow morning. You did good back there with those demons, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is for you to face them, but you were so brave...I'm proud of you kiddo." Dean whispered just loud enough for Bobby to hear and then he squeezed Sam's shoulder gently and kissed the top of his head like you would a child before heading into his own bed.

Bobby shook his head as he walked away. _Oh screw this, I'm not even going to try and understand what just happened._

_

* * *

_

He didin't mean to spy on the boys again, he really didn't but Bobby couldn't help himself. He felt like he was eight years old again as he tip-toed down the stairs and hid in the living room as he peered into the kitchen. Sam was the only one in there and Bobby found he wasn't wearing the eye patch that he had on last night. It tugged at something in Bobby's heart to see Sam's eye a glassy gray color with an angry puckered scar running across it. But for some reason it made Bobby feel better when Sam had it off rather than having it on. There was nothing he had to hide from in this house.

Sam was stifling through his pantry and had pulled out an old tin of hot chocolate powder from last year. He had this huge goofy grin on his face and Bobby had a good idea why. He had bought that same brand every year for the boys since they were kids. It was the closest thing to a tradition and brought back some good memories.

Sam poured milk into two ceramic mugs and heated them up in the microwave before adding the powder. As soon as he mixed them Dean walked in from outside.

"Don't you think it's ridiculous to be working on your car in the dead of winter?" Sam said to him with his bitch-face firmly in place.

"Shut your pie-hole." Dean shot back, kicking the snow off his boots. "I haven't had the chance to work on her for a while, needed a tune up."

Sam rolled his eyes before holding a steaming mug out to Dean. "Anyway you had perfect timing. I made this for you."

Dean grinned for the first time in years that Bobby remembered. "Perfect. That's my Sammy." Dean grabbed the cup with one hand and patted Sam on the shoulder with another, took a big sip without caring if it burnt his tongue. "Oh man, this is that mint chocolate stuff Bobby always gets for us, I love this stuff."

Sam smiled back and Bobby never would have guessed that he had been out cold a few hours ago, the kid looked so _alive. _"I know, right? Remember that one year you spilled your cup all over Bobby's books?"

Dean laughed loudly. "Serves him right for leaving his crap laying all over this pathetic excuse for a dining table." He shook his head in humor. "Anyway, seems like you're feeling back up to par right?"

"Yeah, I feel like nothing ever happened. It's a great feeling."

Bobby was so immersed in watching the boys talk...they were talking...not fighting, not arguing and best of all, not ignoring each other. They were talking about things other than the hunt, pointless little things...they...they were being brothers.

Hell, he had been wrong last night. Dean's hurry to get to Sam wasn't because he didn't trust his younger brother on his own but rather because he was concerned about the kid and genuinely wanted to be with him.

No matter how absorbed Bobby was in watching the boys, he was still a hunter and heard the muffled unsteady footsteps coming toward him. He spun around silently to see Crowley walking or rather limping past him, a look of amusement was on the demon's face but he didn't say anything. No matter what the boys said about this demon, Bobby automatically had his rock salt gun out and aimed at him but Crowley seemed shockingly unfazed by it as he completely ignored Bobby and walked past him into the kitchen.

The boys looked up at Crowley's entrance and then continued drinking their hot chocolate.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Glad to see you walking." Dean told the demon.

They weren't just being civil with the thing...they were being _friendly. _These two had really lost their minds.

"Won't be able to walk much further." Crowley muttered and sounded slightly breathless. Suddenly he stopped and his face turned red. "Bloody Hell, not AGAIN!"

Bobby followed Sam and Dean's gaze to the ceiling where a devil's trap was drawn. He had nearly forgotten about some of those...

The brothers were laughing as Sam stood on his chair and reached up to break the marking with a knife.

"This is not a laughing matter. The old coot has these damned things all over this rotting shack. I've already had the angel get me out of three on the way down here."

Sam broke the marking and went to reconnect it with a sharpie and Crowley stumbled out.

"We should draw you a map of the house and put little X's where the devil's traps are. That way you can use it to get through Bobby's house without getting stuck." Dean chuckled and Crowley sent a wooden spoon flying towards Dean's head without moving a muscle. It just made Dean laugh some more as he ducked the flying object.

God, they were like little children.

Crowley plopped down on a chair in-between the brothers, grabbed Dean's mug, sniffed at it. "Get me some of that stuff, smells good."

"You get it." Sam turned to Dean. "I'm the one that had to get his ass out of a circle drawn on the ceiling."

To Bobby's surprise, Dean did indeed get up and started to make another cup.

Crowley sneered at Sam. "Shut your trap Mammoth or I'll throw you into a pool of alcohol."

A pool of alcohol? What the hell? Bobby figured it must be some kind of demon joke.

"You know." Dean called over. "Since I'm making you this, next time you're gonna have to go out and get us some food when we want it? Deal?"

"Oh yes, sure. Let's make a deal. Want to kiss on it?"

Dean muttered about four different swearwords.

"A deal isn't a deal without a kiss..." Crowley taunted with a sing-songy voice.

"Then forget it." Dean spat back. "No way will I ever be caught locking lips with you."

"Your friend Bobby seemed to like it." Crowley turned towards the doorway and caught Bobby's eyes, winked.

The older hunter shuddered.

_Someone just shoot me now._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reviewing :) Here's the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

Sam pulled his jacket tighter around him as he sat on the bench on Bobby's porch. The older hunter had told Sam that if he was insistent on continuing his smoking habit then he'd have to do it outside, not that Sam was going to smoke in his house anyway.

He had needed to clear his head, try and make sense of everything, and smoking helped him do that. It made him calmer, more relaxed. And it was also nice to get some time alone. Sam was surprised he'd made it outside these past 5 minutes without Dean barging out and handing him another coat while he stayed outside to give Sam company. Sam loved his brother to death, and he appreciated Dean's concern and was grateful for his protection but with being together 24/7...Sam needed some time to himself. Where he could brood and think just because he wanted to, without Dean worrying about why and what was wrong.

Dean was finishing telling Bobby everything that had happened to them these past months and the scoop on what was up with Castiel and Crowley, not that they knew much about the angel and demons problems. Castiel still had to explain his situation to the brothers but had vanished earlier in the day, saying he had to take care of something important. And Crowley's story was still confusing to Sam; the demon hadn't been in the best physical condition when he had rambled his problems the other day.

"'Ello moose."

Speak of the devil...

Sam looked up to see Crowley standing in front of him, smirking. Since his suit had been ruined he was wearing some of Dean's old clothes. He looked hilarious and needless to say, he wasn't too happy about that.

"How did you get out here?" Sam asked, knowing that Crowley had been inside of Bobby's house and there were devil's traps surrounding the doors and the windows were salted.

"I can still _poof _using that coin tracker remember? And that is still inside your car."

"Shit, I should really take that out, probably not a good idea to allow you access to outside." Sam finished his cigarette and put it out.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Why? You two don't trust me? I'm hurt; I thought we were past that stage in our relationship."

Sam shook his head. "_We _do….for the most part anyway…it's Bobby that would have a problem with it."

Crowley blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah, you're not exactly his biggest fan, with the whole soul business and all."

Crowley took that as an invitation to sit down. Sam eyed the demon wearily, not because he was afraid of him, but because he was weirded out that Crowley would willingly sit next to him.

"Yeah, well that was a bloody good idea if you ask me; I saved the whole damned world." He boasted proudly.

Sam cleared his throat.

The demon rolled his eyes. "With some help of course."

Sam grinned and shook his head. "So what brings you out here? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. Kept waking up from those two monkeys talking downstairs. Annoying as hell."

"I'm sure Hell isn't as annoying as my brother and Bobby."

Crowley paused at this and looked down. "Yeah, you're right about that."

Sam stared at the demon, feeling a mixture of emotions and not sure of what to say. How was it that he could even ruin a demon's day? He lit another cigarette with a sigh.

"Hand me one of those, would you?" Crowley was looking back up at Sam, as if his whole mini-moping session never happened.

"Sure." Sam handed Crowley a cigarette and the lighter, watched how Crowley wasn't even shivering in the cold.

"Can demons get cold?" Sam found himself blurting out. There were so many things he had wondered about the tortured souls that inhabited other people's bodies and now he had one right here that wouldn't shoot his head off.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the question but leaned back on the bench at the same time.

"Yeah, but looking at you shivering your ass off, apparently not as much as humans get cold...or whatever the hell you are."

Sam chose to ignore the last comment. "What about sleep? Why do you need to sleep and eat but angels don't?"

"Whoever deemed you the smart one is sadly mistaken." Crowley huffed but answered nonetheless. "Demons are the souls of humans, while we have some special abilities that's all we really are...human souls turned demonic. So when we possess someone, we can heal them but we have to take care of the body and we feel the side effects like any soul would, just not as greatly. I get hungry, but not as much as you two savages scarf down food. And I don't know much about angels but they weren't humans to begin with. They're greater than humans, more powerful so why should they get brought down by things like hunger and sleep?"

Huh, that actually made a lot of sense. "I guess you're right..." Sam thought about how Crowley brought back the known fact that demons were human souls. "You remember anything about when you were human?"

Crowley scoffed and let out a laugh. "You want to know what I remember? I remember the time period I lived in. I remember where I lived for the most part. Everything else...who I was, what I looked like, who my family was, how old I was...I have no idea." Crowley took another drag of the cigarette as Sam stared down at his.

"Wow." He said quietly.

"Wow is right. They do that to you in Hell you know? They twist you so bad and break you until you can't remember who you were anymore, until you're a demon. I'm sure some things stick, some characteristics, but a demon would never know. I'm sure some part of who I am now is similar to when I was a human, but how would I know? I don't remember who I was."

Sam swallowed, trying not to dwell on what Crowley had just said about Hell. "So what time period were you from?"

"I remember England...then I remember being in what we now call the States. But it wasn't back then, it was new territory. It was under British control. So using my amazing intelligence I interpret that to me being from England and moving here...most likely to New England...probably Pennsylvania or New York or something. And from what I can remember it was most likely the early 1700's."

Sam was shocked to hear this. "You're...you're really not that old then!"

"I'm surprised to hear that you don't think 300 years is old."

"No, really Crowley. I thought you had to be at least a thousand years old or something!"

"Heh, hell no. And when I came back up here it was the early 1800's. So...I really haven't been a demon all that long. Compared to most of them at least. I never have meant met? a demon as young as me. They've all been around for thousands of years and half of them are as dumb as a doornail."

Sam laughed at that. "So how come you were allowed up so early from Hell? And how in the world did you become King of the Crossroads when there are thousands of demons so much older than you?"

Crowley actually looked lost. "That I don't even know. I'm telling you this now, but let's pretend it never came out of my mouth." He looked around then, as if it mattered that Dean or Bobby might hear. "I don't think I'm all that good at what I did. I mean...I was good, but there are so many demons out there that would be better and far more...experienced and eligible than me. I don't even know why I was let out of Hell so early. It might have to do with why I'm so rebellious...I wasn't down there for a quarter of the time all the other demons are. But for some reason they let me out...they were real persistent about it and made sure to give me this job. It was like they wanted to keep me happy."

"Like they did something wrong maybe? Like they messed up and in order for you not to find out about it, they wanted to keep you happy and keep you busy with a job?"

"You might be on to something there. But why would they be afraid of me finding out what they screwed up on? I was so much weaker than them...I couldn't do anything. I think they were afraid of a higher up demon knowing they screwed up, so they kind of got me out of the way. Believe it or not there are actually rules in Hell too...if they broke one...they would want to get rid of the evidence before they would get severely punished."

"Sounds like you caused a lot of trouble down there for some of those demons." Sam chuckled.

"And I still don't know why!" Crowley grinned. "But causing trouble for those demons down there is apparently what I do best and what I continue to do."

"Is that part of the reason why you went against the whole apocalypse thing and went against them? Because of what they are hiding from you and what they must have done to you that was wrong?"

"A good part, yes. And I was also granted all this power from being named king of the crossroads, so why not put it in good use and use it to stop Lucifer? Whatever they did to me, it wasn't good and I would be damned if I let them destroy us all just to let Lucifer ruin the world. I want to live, even if I have to so as an undead demon. I enjoy my life, thank you very much."

Suddenly things were making a whole lot more sense, even with a lot of new questions. How was that even possible?

"It's funny that you were basically the only demon who knew that Lucifer taking over would be bad..." Sam shook his head with a chuckle.

"I take it as not being tortured in Hell for very long is the reason why I can think so much more clearly than the other vermin." Crowley said simply with a shrug. "But I guess that's understandable. That torture is indescribable, especially in the beginning. They find out your very worst fears, the things you hate and dread the most and use that to create the most gruesome scenarios. Each soul gets their own unique treatment...though I'm guessing you already knew that from the talks with your brother."

Sam swallowed again and squirmed in his seat. Suddenly it felt very warm. "I...uhhh...actually..."

Crowley turned to stare at him with bug eyes. "_You _haven't talked to him yet? Are you kidding me? What has it been, more than two years? How is he even functioning, let alone functioning well?"

Sam fidgeted, feeling horribly guilty. "He didn't want to talk..."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! No one wants to talk about it! I didn't want to, but look how easily you got it out of me! And I'm a demon! You obviously didn't try at all." He stopped and stared at Sam, it was really creepy. "You're...you're scared aren't you! Oh boy, this is hilarious. You're scared of what you'll hear. Of what to say. Listen, I don't know why I'm saying this but I guess it's because I kind of like you. Talk to the guy, that's it. You don't have to go into some great gory detail. Sam, just give him someone he can talk to. Trust me, if it makes a demon feel better, it will make a human."

Sam realized that for the first time Crowley had actually called him by his name other than a stupid nickname and also...had he just admitted that Sam talking with him had made _Crowley_ feel better? Oh god...how could Sam be so stupid as to not let Dean know he was simply here for him? Crowley was right, if a demon could ease his worries by just having someone to vent to...how much could it help Dean in getting rid of his fears? Probably a whole lot.

"And Sam..." Crowley surprised Sam even more by continuing on. "All that unique torture I told you about...demons don't remember exactly what was done to them because they already lost their identity. They don't remember the things that they feared the most and the specific torture that was brought on because of it. I remember pain and a lot of it, but not the certain...procedures that they used. But you're brother is different. He's still human...very much so, and I bet he remembers every...last...thing."

Those last words bounced around in Sam's head until he was left shivering violently...but not because of the cold. What secrets was Dean keeping to himself for so long? What pain was he holding in that he never had the chance to share the burden with someone who cared about him?

Sam had to get Dean to talk. Or at least remind him that _hey, I'm here for you, I'm willing to listen and won't think any differently of you...I want to help you._

"Well..."Crowley put out his cigarette, Sam hadn't realized that his had died out a long time ago. "I'm glad we had that fag and a chat that I oh so kindly offered quite some time ago." He stood up and looked at Sam. Something was different now between them, some sort of mutual understanding and dare he say...friendship. Crowley pointed to the devil's trap near the door. "Care to take care of that for me?"

* * *

After Sam fixed the devil's trap and Crowley headed back upstairs Dean was immediately in Sam's space with a confused look on his face.

"So...have a nice chat?"

Sam laughed. "Surprisingly yeah...he just came out of nowhere and sat down and we started talking..."

Dean's confusion turned into a smirk. "Oh gosh. I can just imagine the things Crowley would enjoy talking about."

"Actually...he was being pretty normal...pretty...human..."

At Dean's surprised look Sam filled his brother in on everything Crowley had told him, not including the information about Hell.

"So Crowley's not that old, huh? And he was treated differently for a reason that he doesn't know?"

Sam nodded. "I think they messed something up with Crowley big time. Don't tell him this, because I don't know how he would take it but I'm thinking they got the wrong soul and Crowley wasn't meant to be taken to Hell in the first place. That's why they got him out of there so quick and made him King of the Crossroads or whatever."

"Heh..." Dean thought about it for a minute. "It could also be why they're trying to kill him off so badly too."

"Yeah...maybe..." Sam looked at his brother. No one else was in the room so now would be a perfect time to ask Dean about Hell or at least tell him that Sam as here for him and would be willing to listen. But Dean looked so...content right now. Did Sam really want to bring it up and cause Dean to be in a bad mood and bring up horrid memories?

"What's up?" Dean asked upon noticing Sam's conflicted expression.

"Nothing." Sam said quickly and offered a small smile. "Just a lot of things to think of...I guess. And we don't even know what's been going on with Cas still."

"Yeah, where ever the hell he is." Dean sank down onto Bobby's couch and Sam mimicked his actions, sitting next to his brother.

"You ever tell Bobby about me not exactly being human anymore?" Sam asked suddenly.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, it would be kinda hard to explain. And anyway, it's not important anyway. You have some powers and your eyes change color...big deal."

"I killed a demon with my mind and then healed you without even thinking about it."

"Yeah...so?" Dean shrugged. "Did it hurt you? No. Did you have to drink demon blood for it? No. You're just different now. But the important thing is that you're still Sammy."

That caused Sam to smile. "Yeah...you're right..."

Dean grinned and bumped shoulders with Sam. Now was the perfect time to tell Dean...there wasn't going to be a better opportunity than this...

But before Sam could open his mouth there was the sound of pounding footsteps and then Crowley was practically flying down the stairs.

"What the..." Dean started but Crowley quickly cut him off.

"We need to get our asses in the basement!" He yelled and Sam and Dean continued to stare at him as Bobby made his way downstairs.

"What the hell is all this racket? This is what I get for letting a damned demon into my house..."

"And you're lucky if all you get is me and my bitching." Crowley spat and turned to face the brothers again. "Something is coming and it's not good. We need to get into that panic room."

"But..." Sam started, pointing at the wards that surrounded the doors.

"NOW!" Crowley yelled, his eyes flashing to red for the very first time that the brother's had seen. It was enough to get them to shut up and follow Crowley into the basement. Bobby was breaking and re-sealing devil's traps along the way for Crowley to make his way down the stairs. Once they were in the basement Bobby locked his steel door and finished his way down the steps.

"Isn't this good enough? It's a steel door and we're locked in by a bunch of wards." The older hunted pointed out and Crowley just growled at him, his eyes still red and making Bobby squirm.

"No. It's not nearly enough. It might hold them off for a few minutes. But they'll get in. You have no idea what these things are capable of. No idea at all. Just looking at them makes you want to hurl."

"And what exactly are we talking about here?" Dean asked and watched as Crowley stomped his feet in frustration.

"Not now! First let's get our asses in that panic room! Someone open it because I CAN'T!"

It was Sam that finally went into action. He unwound the giant lock and stepped inside. "Can you even get in here?" He asked Crowley and he was given an answer when the demon rushed inside, followed by Dean and Bobby. Sam quickly closed and locked the door, feeling urgent even though he had no idea what was going on.

"I can get in but I pretty much can't get out unless you burn this thing." Crowley answered and Sam looked around them. There was every single ward imaginable protecting them but with the door open, Crowley could step in...step in to a giant trap basically. But there was no way of getting out unless every single ward was broken.

"So you trapped yourself in here, why the hell would you do that?" Dean asked him.

"It's either that or get ripped to shreds, Sherlock." And almost as if on cue, the house around them started shaking. Even Crowley seemed terrified.

"Now do you mind telling us what the hell this is that is practically tearing down my house?"

"Demons..."

"I've never heard of any demon..." Bobby started before Sam interrupted him as well.

"But I didn't sense them coming, I always can."

"Not just any demons." Crowley turned away from the wall to look back at the three hunters. "These aren't demons like you know them. These things are powerful and twisted. Hell, I've only seen them maybe twice and that was from a great distance. But I saw what they can do to a soul..."

With a loud bang with what Sam could guess was the steel door leading to the basement ripping of its hinges, the basement was filled with wild screeches and a sound similar to a dozen wild dogs scampering across the floor. A second later something was covering the small opening that allowed view into the rest of the basement. Then the most distorted, feral, hideous face that any of them had ever seen was staring at the group of four. It opened its mouth...or what should have been its mouth and rotted sharp teeth were put into view as well as a long green snake-like tongue as it let out a wild, ear-piercing screech.

Crowley was right, Sam did feel like he wanted to vomit as he stumbled backwards, feeling as though the wind was knocked out of him by the mere sight of this thing.

"Close the latch!" Crowley bellowed and Sam watched as his big brother surged forward and slammed it closed before locking that as well. The thing let out a cry of anger and started pounding the door with such force that the two remaining hunters on their feet were knocked down. Even Crowley had to fight to stay standing.

"That's a demon?" Bobby attempted to raise his voice over the pounding surrounding them.

"This is where the traditional humans' view of demons came from. You know, the things with horns and spikes that look more like animals? That view originated from these things. They are human souls that became so twisted, so horribly tortured and never let off the rack...that they turn into these. Only the worst of the souls turn into these...When they were humans they were probably the lowest scum on Earth. Even the tortures in Hell are repulsed by them and therefore they are never left off the rack...after thousands and thousands of years you get...this...these things..."

Crowley was forced to stop as the room seemed to shake as if there was an earthquake. He grasped onto the bed in the center of the room to keep his balance and continued on when the shaking subsided.

"In Hell we call them the Vritras, which literally means something like the cross between a dragon and serpent. And while that's not what they are...they sure as hell look like it. Their souls morph to look like these creatures but I thought they were only visible to demons...apparently humans can see them too."

"No one knew that humans could see them?" Dean asked, he really wished he could block his ears from the screeches, but he needed to hear what Crowley was going to say next.

"No, because as far as I know, they've never been seen on Earth, they've never been let out of Hell."

"Then why the hell are they out!" Dean yelled back.

Crowley shrugged. "They are controlled, they have no free will. Only one demon can order them around and apparently that demon doesn't like you very much."

"Which demon?" Sam asked.

"The King of Hell of course."

"Oh that's just great! Just freakin' wonderful. Now the king of Hell wants to kill us as well!" Dean shouted as he kicked over one of the books in the panic room.

Sam was a lot calmer than his brother. "Who is the King of Hell?" He asked Crowley. This was just another obstacle on their ever growing list of problems to get past...

"Well, it's supposed to be Lucifer. But since he's been locked up in that cage for all eternity, except for that short little stint when he went free and wrecked havoc over the world, someone needed to fill in with him. That's been Lilith. And right when Lilith died was when Lucifer was free. So there hasn't been a need for another replacement until he was sent back into the cage. Alistair was the follow up and...next in line behind him would have been Azazel..."

"But they're both dead." Sam finished for him.

"Exactly. And the demon next in line isn't what I would call the most experienced. And even though I don't remember exactly what torture was done to me in Hell I know it was very creative and harsh...and this demon is the one that tortured me for the majority of the time. She knows what she's doing."

That made both brothers stop and stare at each other, coming to a conclusion all too quickly.

"No freakin' way..." Dean started but his voice seemed to fail him so Crowley finished.

"She's gone by several different names just in my lifetime. The most recent one is Meg. I don't know why, that particular name repulses me..."

"Oh god, she won't leave us alone, will she?" Dean groaned.

"You two have a history with her?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah, and a long one. The boys brought her to my house to exorcise her about...I don't know five years ago?" Bobby helped.

Crowley nodded. "That explains why she knew where to look for us." He turned to the brothers. "Geeze, you two are quite acquainted with a lot of demons, aren't you? You could host a party and only invite demons and it would be a full house."

"So if we kill off Meg, then a new demon would get control of Hell." Sam asked Crowley and continued at the demon's nod. "Would it be worth it, or would that just send the next king out to kill us?"

"Depends on who it is. But almost anyone else is better than her. She was a big Lucifer supporter, probably wants to re-start the apocalypse party or something."

"And you don't know who the next demon in line is?"

"Beats me. Demons haven't exactly been lining up to share the scoop with me lately, if you haven't noticed."

Dean sighed loudly and plopped down into the bed. "So what do we do now?"

There was the familiar sound of fluttering wings and suddenly Castiel was standing next to Crowley, casing the demon to jump in shock.

"Geeze! Give a guy a warning, birdman. You nearly gave my meat-suit a heart-attack!"

Castiel regarded Crowley for a moment, as if trying to understand the meaning of his ramblings before turning to the brothers. "We haven't got much time. The Vritras could have this room destroyed in a matter of minutes, they aren't even frightened of me. Sam, Dean come over here."

Sam and Dean obeyed and then the angel turned to the demon. "Grab a hold of my coat."

"What, why?"

Castiel gave Crowley a steel glare, which in angel expressions meant 'I'm trying to help you jackass'. "Grab a hold of my coat Crowley." He repeated and this time Crowley didn't even hesitate as he did what the angel requested.

Castiel finally turned to Bobby. "Once we leave, so will the Vritras. They don't want anything to do with you Bobby so you will be safe. And in order to keep you safe, we must stay away from you."

And with that Castiel brought a hand up to either brother's foreheads and the group of four vanished.


	3. Chapter 3 Finally!

**Authors Note:**

_I'm still around! I know, shocker. When was the last time I posted? More than a year ago right? Let me try to explain myself. I won't make any excuses because there really are none...I've just been writing but not posting._

_Okay, so I'm going to stop nit-picking this and just finally post it. Because I bet everyone is wondering if I disappeared and abandoned my account. I haven't and I actually have been writing a lot. Not only have I been writing the remainder of this story but I've been writing the next story in the "Missing Piece" verse, a new season 4 AU story and I had started the next story in my deafDean verse. But the more time that went by without me updating the more nervous I became to post anything new._

_Well here it is, after much support from my friend Sabine I'm going to finish this story because of how much she enjoys it. Here is the next chapter. I hope some of you are still interested enough to keep reading. I do have a lot planned for this story, and there is a plot that is already all thought out._

_So if you have the time, please look over this story because I'm all set to finish writing this one up. Luckily the next couple chapters are already finished and ready for posting as well. Maybe posting this chapter will get me motivated and if people enjoyed it then it will encourage me to not only continue this story till the very end but to hurry up and finish my other stories as well! Am I scared about posting for the first time in so long? Definitely. But I have to finally do it and see if people still like reading my work. I enjoy the show and writing too much to just stop and give up._

_Any spelling mistakes or grammar faults are of my own doing. I didn't ask Gabi to beta this because I want to see if there is still interest in the story. If there is then I will have the following chapters betaed if she is willing to do so. :)_

_If you don't want to go back and look over the other chapters (I don't blame you and it's my fault for not posting in FOREVER, please forgive me) I'll recap the story a little bit. **It takes place right after "I've Learned My Lesson." Crowley is NOT the Crowley that we now know in the series. Think of him as we knew him before season six...I took him in a different direction. Sam jumped in the pit but Castiel pulled him out before Lucifer could latch onto him. Sam and Dean have been working on healing each other and their relationship. Now both Castile and Crowley are in trouble with Heaven and Hell respectively. Of course Sam and Dean get pulled into the mix and they kind of form their own "Team Freedom" or "Team Free-Will". Of course there is much more going on then any of them know and eventually everything is revealed and comes together in a way none of them were expecting.**_

* * *

The sound of rushing water was the first thing Crowley realized and then the next thing he knew he was falling hard onto slightly damp grass. He shook his head, blinking a few times before looking up at the Winchesters and Castiel who were standing next to him, seemingly un-fazed.

Crowley huffed out an irritated sigh and stood up slowly, taking in his surroundings. They were somewhere considerably warmer and there wasn't civilization around for what seemed to be miles. They were standing in an overgrown field next to a raging river. He looked back at the three allies.

"How the hell are you two still standing after that? I've got to say angel teleporting is much more...intense and quicker than a demon's."

"We're used to it by now." Sam shrugged, also looking around him. "Where are we?"

"An uninhabited area on the Mississipi River. This is the place with the least amount of demonic activity and angel interference. We have to stay away from both until we figure out our next move." Castiel answered back. He seemed to be searching for something.

"So we're just going to sit in this field until then?" Dean questioned, looking around him.

"No." The angel replied back. "I was aiming to teleport to a small shack I had previously supplied for us. Unfortunately it seems like my aim was a bit off, with being shunned from heaven my powers aren't exactly...as accurate as they used to be."

Crowley scowled at this. "Prefect, just what we all need." He turned to look at the brothers. "I'm sure this is making you boys feel safe and protected. A demon who can't even teleport out of danger anymore and an angel that isn't up to par. Just lovely."

Castiel didn't seem insulted even though that was what Crowley was aiming for. "It's not that bad. It's only because I can no longer access additional power from heaven that I am not as strong as I once was. But I am still an angel, I am capable of much more than the three of you combined."

"Well thank you for making us feel inferior, I feel insulted." Crowley rolled his eyes. He wished Sam or Dean would join in. It felt eerie to be joking to an angel and trying to loosen him up when he just stared at you with that stupid blank look on his face.

To Crowley's surprise Castiel shook his head. For goodness sakes the angel was taking him seriously! "You shouldn't. I am a heavenly being, something none of you could even begin to imagine or understand. And you three..." Castiel looked the group over. "You are just humans."

"The last time I checked, he was a demon." Dean pointed at Crowley who grinned in response.

"And I'm...something..." Sam shrugged.

"Shut it." Dean turned to his brother. "We discussed this countless times. It doesn't matter what you are, you're a Sammy, and that's all that matters."

"Awe, isn't that sweet." Crowley cooed. "I just want to squish you two up."

"This is exactly what I mean." Castiel pointed out, his tone the same although he sounded the tad bit amused. "Look at how you three converse. That speaks human all over. Humans have the ability to feel, express emotion and interact. Things which I am just beginning to understand and learn." Castiel stopped talking but continued on when his three companions continued to stare blankly at him.

"Crowley is a demon but he was human once. He is a human soul damaged beyond repair, but human nonetheless. And Sam...everything about him is human except for his abilities. He isn't the exact definition of a human but he...we could say he's a new bread of human. You three could never understand how complicated heaven is and what angels exactly are. But I am grateful for that. Without you three I wouldn't have any judgment to go by."

Crowley and the brothers stood silent for a few moments. Crowley couldn't help but feel very awkward. What the hell were you supposed to say after a freakin' angel gave you a speech like that? He never thought he'd say anything remotely kind about an angel but he kind of liked this guy as well. He seemed much more open-minded then the angel's Crowley has heard about. And plus, Castiel wasn't throwing him away or killing him because he was a demon. Who ever thought that and angel and a demon could work side by side and maybe...maybe get along?

"I believe the shack is this way." Castiel spoke up when no one else decided to say anything. The angel turned around and started walking north-east through the field. Crowley glanced over at the brothers and shared a confused look with them before they followed suit.

This should be an interesting adventure. But Crowley could honestly...albeit secretly...say he was looking forward to it the tiniest bit.

* * *

Dean breathed a sigh of relief once they were safe in the shack and had salted all the windows and doors. He was exhausted from the past few days events and couldn't wait to get a decent night's sleep. Castiel had actually done a pretty nice job fixing this place up but it worried him a bit. How long was the angel estimating that they'd have to stay here? They may all get along in a mutual way but it wouldn't take long for an angel, demon and two brothers to get on each other's last nerve.

"I call dibs on the big bed." Crowley peaked his head out of the doorway of the only bedroom. Not only was there only one bedroom, but a single bathroom that probably couldn't even contain Sam. Dean wasn't looking forward to trying to share it with Sam and Crowley. He figured that since Crowley slept and ate...he probably needed to crap too.

"No you're not!" Dean called back. "There's only two beds in there, the big one and the small one and I'm sure as hell not sharing it with you!"

Crowley glanced over at Sam. "How about you Sammy?"

Sam recoiled as though he'd been shocked. "God no! Two of us have to share and that's going to be me and Dean. You're stuck with the twin man, sorry."

"But it has springs coming out of the bloody mattress!"

"Ours probably does too!" Dean called back. "Would you rather have us leave you locked outside of this shack, with demons free to attack you at any point?"

Crowley turned a little pale at the thought. Dean felt himself feeling a bit bad for the comment.

"I don't mean that." Dean found himself saying. He really needed to remember that this was a demon and they didn't care for kind words. "I wouldn't leave you out there, you're part of this team."

Crowley visibly calmed and locked eyes with Dean for a fraction of a second. He then looked away and smirked. "You bet I am." He said before disappearing back into the room and closing the door.

Huh. Maybe Dean was wrong. Maybe Crowley did actually care about what Dean had said.

What an odd demon.

Dean turned back to face Castiel. "He does have a point Cas. You could clean this whole place up but not get mattresses from the past three decades?"

Castiel frowned. "I didn't see it as a necessity. You must remember that I don't sleep. I don't know what the action requires."

"I guess you've got a point there." Sam laughed. "I can tell you one thing though, I'm not looking to forward to sharing a room with Crowley."

"Why's that?" Castiel asked before Dean could get a word in. "You should know by now that he is to be trusted to not harm you."

Dean couldn't believe that Castiel trusted a demon so easily, it was strange to hear.

"It's not that. I'm not afraid of Crowley killing me while I sleep or anything. It's not even the fact that he's a demon exactly. It's that he's annoying. I don't want to wake up to whatever inappropriate comment or practical joke he's going to pull." Sam whined

"He is a bit...vulgar." Castiel admitted, causing both brothers to burst out in laughter.

"That he is." Dean chuckled. "We're gonna get to bed though...you...do whatever it is you do while we're asleep."

"I keep watch." He nodded as he sat down on the ratty old couch. "Goodnight."

* * *

The sound of the mattress shifting next to him woke Sam up in the dead of the night. He opened his eyes only to be met with darkness and it took him a moment to realize why. His left side was smooshed into the pillow, which included his good eye. He turned to the other side on reflex to check on Dean, only to have his heart start pounding when he saw the other side of the bed vacant.

"He had a nightmare." Sam felt his heart now jump into overdrive at the sudden voice. His mind was still muddled enough from being woken up that he didn't recognize the voice as Crowley's. Sam shot up in bed, his head spinning towards the source of the voice only to see two glowing red eyes staring straight at him.

Sam gasped, trying to keep quiet while his mind was screaming 'demon, demon, demon!' and he quickly reached for Ruby's old knife on the rusty old nightstand.

"For goodness sakes." The voice whispered. "It's me you imbecile! Or have you suddenly got a taste for your old diet and want to slice me up?"

Sam let out a breath a relief as he now recognized the familiar patronizing tone. "Crowley?"

"No, I'm Santa," Sam watched Crowley's red eyes roll, it was almost comical "Who the hell else do you think I would be?"

Sam rubbed his good eye and blinked at Crowley. "Sorry, I must have been in a real deep sleep there. And then your eyes scared the crap outta me."

From the glow of Crowley's eyes Sam could see the demon smirk. "They are kind of creepy looking aren't they? Especially in the dark." He chuckled. "I figured they'd work as a sort of night light for you."

"Yeah, I guess they are kinda working as that." Sam shook his head in disbelief. "So Dean got out of bed."

"Yeah, he had a nightmare."

Sam stared at Crowley the best he could through the dim-red glow of his eyes. "How would you know? It's not like he would tell you."

"No he didn't. But he'd probably rather tell me because I actually understand what he's going through. You don't seem to care."

Sam swallowed. "He dreamed of Hell?"

"Yes." Crowley sighed. "And you want to know how I know? That look in his eyes when he woke up...there's no mistaking the pure terror and pain there. I know that look all too well."

Sam shivered just thinking about what Dean was going through in his dreams. What both Crowley and his brother had lived through. "You still dream about it?"

For a moment Sam thought Crowley hadn't heard him or was blowing him off but after a minutes delay he spoke. "Now and then. It's pretty bad, but us demons are pretty well-equipped to handle it."

Sam got the hidden message there. "But Dean's not. Dean's really suffering through these nightmares isn't he? So much more than he's letting on."

"Much, much more. Maybe you should let him know that he's not the only one that broke. Every single damned soul that gets sent there does." Sam was shocked by the amount of honesty and sincerity in Crowley's voice. "I don't remember being human, but thinking about how I feel after a nightmare...I can't imagine how someone that's still human would feel after one."

"Oh my god." Sam whispered. "And he's keeping this all bottled up. He hasn't had anyone to share it with." And who better than his little brother? The person who swore he'd be there for Dean through anything, that he'd always be there to listen.

Sam had been so worried about not understanding what Dean had been through. He had been afraid to ask because he knew he wouldn't understand and therefore, wouldn't know how to help or what to say.

But now he realized that it was never about understanding Dean's hell. Sam would NEVER understand that and that wasn't what Dean needed. What he did need was someone to tell his nightmares to, someone to help him carry the load so he wasn't the only one that knew what happened to him there. Dean wanted someone to listen and not to judge, to know that even after all that happened to him in Hell, that Sam would still be by his side, just as strong as ever.

And Sam remembered Crowley's words from earlier.

Talk to the guy, that's it. You don't have to go into some great gory detail. Sam, just give him someone he can talk to. Trust me, if it makes a demon feel better, it will make a human.

He knew Crowley was right. Sam waited long enough. It was time to help his big brother. He had to give back to the man that gave him everything. He pushed up his covers and got out of bed, making his way to the door. But before he even entered the small hallway Sam nearly turned back at the muffled sounds of distress that his brother was making. They scared him, Sam had hardly ever seen Dean vulnerable. And now this would be Dean at his absolute worst. How in the world was he supposed to handle this? How was he supposed to comfort his role model when it had always been the other way around?

"For someone who's all big and strong and can kill demons with his mind, you sure are a sissy."

Sam wanted to respond back 'If you don't shut up I'll kill you with my mind.' But Crowley was right...yet again. Dean was the one that should be afraid, not Sam. He didn't waste anymore time as he walked out of the room and forced himself to move forward even when he saw his big brother curled in the corner of the decrepit couch.

Dean looked absolutely terrified. He was looking towards the left side of the room with haunted eyes, seeing something that no one other than himself could see. His whole body was practically vibrating with fear and there were big shiny tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sam took a few steps closer and when Dean didn't seem to snap out of his trance, he decided to speak.

"Dean."

Sam had expected that at the sound of his voice, Dean would panic and jump up. Maybe attack Sam or run away. Or perhaps brush off his tears and act like nothing had ever happened. But what he actually got hurt Sam so much more.

Dean's head whipped around to stare at Sam and the look in his eyes went straight from terrified to pleading. "Sammy." He croaked and Sam's heart pounded as Dean reached out a shaking hand to him - something his big brother had never done before.

This was it, this was the time to prove himself. Dean was actually offering him this one chance, letting his guard down completely and asking for help in his most vulnerable time. Sam could do one of two things. He could try and crack a joke to lighten the mood, forget everything that he just saw and never bring it up again. Or he could do what he never was brave enough to do before and comfort his brother, try to make it better instead of ignoring it.

But this was so scary. This was Dean vulnerable like Sam had never known.

He either had to act or not act.


	4. Chapter 4

Ignore this chapter - I messed up on uploading and deleting my old author's note.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the past chapter. Here's the next chapter and I promise the action will happen soon! For now, Sam has to fix Dean._

* * *

Sam took a moment, just a second, to take a deep breath and then wasted no more time as he continued walking towards the couch and sat next to his brother.

Dean's quiet sob of relief was heard by Sam immediately and he proceeded to wrap an arm around his brother's shoulders. He let Dean's head fall onto his shoulder as his older brother's hand clenched the fabric of Sam's jeans.

As Sam whispered to his brother "I'm here Dean. I'm not going anywhere." He wondered why he had been so afraid of doing this, why it had been so hard for him to gather up the courage. All he had to be was a shoulder to lean on, an ear to listen, a brother to care.

Dean continued to shake so Sam started running his right hand up and down Dean's arm, trying to let his brother realize that he was safe. As he looked down at Dean, Sam noticed that his older brother's eyes were tightly shut, his head pressed into Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, Dean." Sam whispered but Dean didn't make a move or noise to show that he heard. So Sam grabbed his brother's chin the best he could with his messed up left hand. "Dean, open your eyes. Look at me."

Dean shook his head quickly but Sam wasn't giving up. "You need to open your eyes. Please Dean. Open your eyes and look at me. I'm real Dean, you're safe."

Ever so slowly Dean's eyes cracked open and Sam offered him a grin. "See, it's just me here. Me and you in this crappy cabin with Cas and Crowley remember? There's nothing else here."

Staring back at Sam with wide eyes now, Dean seemed to be taking in every detail down to the long scar on Sam's face to his dimples. A moment later, one of Dean's shaking hands came out to grab Sam's bad one and held on tight.

"I know." He said quietly. "It's you Sammy. Just you." He moved their joined hands so they were pressed against Sam's chest, right over his heart. Dean seemed to take comfort in the feel of Sam's heartbeat, resting his head on his brother's shoulder once more. "You're alive, you're okay."

Sam's eyes started to water all over again. "You...that's what you were afraid of? Dean what did they do down there? They tortured you by hurting...by killing me?"

A tremor ran through Dean's body and Sam felt horrible for it. But he needed to know this. He wanted to know what Dean had been through, he wanted to understand as much as he could.

"No...it wasn't you." Dean squeezed Sam's hand again as if proving his point. "But they made me believe it was you. They...they did other stuff. Tore me apart, ate me up, sliced me from the inside out...but when they did that to you...to the fake you...that hurt worse than any...any physical torture."

Sam swallowed, he didn't know what to say. All he could do was reassure Dean that he was here, right now. "Don't think about that. I'm right here with you, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Dean nodded but his eyes started to water. "I think that was what finally broke me. What they were doing to you...they said they were going to actually bring you down here and do it to the real you...that they were going to eat you alive and it would be all my fault...helpless to watch. They said unless I stepped up to do my job, you would...you would be next."

"Dean." Sam started but wasn't able to get any further when Dean interrupted him. Sam let him because this was Dean finally opening up for once. He was saying more without having to be coaxed to do so.

"If I had thought for one second that they were bluffing I never would have gave in. Ever. But just by looking at them...I knew. I knew they were telling the truth. They'd take you down there and tear you apart if it got that far. And you were the only good thing left from me, the only thing that kept me human." Dean looked right at Sam, almost as if daring him to run away from the terrible things he was admitting. Sam did no such thing.

"And then you got off the rack in fear for me and you tortured souls because if you didn't they would bring me down there." Sam supplied, finally beginning to understand everything.

Dean nodded, seeming shocked by Sam's calm tone. "And I did it. And like I said, I enjoyed it. Because every moment I was torturing a soul, that meant you were kept safe. And I knew I could torture as many souls as they made me, but I wasn't going to lose my humanity. Not as long as I had you to think about, as long as I knew you were safe. I know it won't make sense to you but..."

"No Dean." Now it was Sam's turn to interrupt. "I understand you completely. I know why you made that choice and I don't blame you. I never will."

Dean pulled away from Sam then and looked him straight in the eyes. "Why?" He asked, demanding an answer. He needed to know if Sam was being honest and not saying things just to make him feel better.

Sam stared right back. "Because I would have done the same exact thing."

Dean looked at Sam for a few more moments before he looked away and nodded. Sam knew Dean still felt guilty and always would but he needed to come to terms with the fact that nothing he could have done would have stopped the demons from breaking him.

"It's good that you feel guilty, you know." Sam said and Dean turned back to face him with a very quizzical look on his face. Sam hurried to continue his thought. "It shows that you care and like you said, that they couldn't take your humanity away, hell far from it."

"But the things I did..." Dean started.

"Were terrible." Sam finished for his brother, "I know Dean. But you know what Crowley told me earlier? That every single soul that's down there, every single one would come to the same fate as you. Whether they were damned because they were a horrible person, if they souled their soul for fortune, or if they simply loved someone too much and couldn't let them die like you...every single soul in Hell breaks. Every one Dean, eventually they all do."

Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat and Sam saw something change in his brother. It was subtle, but he saw his brother relax the tiniest bit, the tension in his shoulders lessened. He was finally getting some relief.

Sam smiled. "It might take some souls longer than you or shorter, but every soul that gets sent there ends up torturing others. It's an endless cycle Dean. One that even the great hunter Dean Winchester couldn't stop. No one can. So try not to feel too horrible about it. I know it will always hurt but just remember every single soul down there went through the same thing as you. Even if you held off and didn't torture those souls...someone else would have. You're not the reason for them breaking, Hell was."

They sat there for a few more minutes, simply taking comfort in one another, knowing that they were there for each other and that neither one was going to run away.

Dean's voice broke the silence. "Think we should get some shut eye Sammy?" His voice was calm, content and right then Sam knew his brother was going to be okay. "We might need it if we're going to save the world...again."

Sam laughed, loud and warm. "Of course. We can't leave the future of the world up to a rouge angel and demon, can we? Speaking of angel...wasn't Castiel supposed to be keeping watch out here?"

In that moment Castiel suddenly appeared before them. "I had moved outside to allow the both of you time to bond. I am sure I would have been unwelcome standing here while you two conversed about unpleasant things." Castiel paused for a moment and stared right at Dean. "Although I do have to say that I agree with everything that Sam had told you."

"Dude!" Dean jumped up from the couch. "You were totally spying on us out there! Keeping watch my ass!"

Castiel blushed ever so slightly. "I simply overheard your conversation in the quiet night."

"Okay this is getting creepy." Sam laughed, "Me and Dean are going to get some shut eye Cas, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Castiel responded but before they made it to the door Dean turned around to face the angel.

"I've told you this before Cas but I'm going to say it again. You're a great friend. Don't you ever think of changing on me."

Sam nodded. "Dean couldn't have said it any better."

And then Castiel did something that neither brother could remember doing. He smiled...ever so slightly.

"I would never even consider such a thing."

* * *

The next morning when Sam woke up he saw that Dean was sitting up on the other side of the bed, playing with his phone.

"Hey." Sam mumbled. "What're you doin'?"

Dean put his phone down and smirked at Sam. "Waiting for your lazy ass to wake up."

Sam was touched that Dean had stayed in the room and waited for his little brother to awake instead of joining Crowley and Castiel in conversing. "Well, I'm up now. What's on our ever-changing schedule for today?"

"Beats me. I'm thinking of at least ordering Cas to poof back to Bobby's and grab us some more changes of clothes. I can bathe as much as I want but I'll still feel grimy wearing the same clothes."

Sam nodded as he stretched. "Good idea. I could go for some food too."

They were silent for a moment as Sam took some time to wake up some more and then Dean walked towards the door. He didn't turn around to look at Sam as he spoke.

"Thanks for being there for me last night." He said quietly, "It usually doesn't get that bad anymore...but it's scary when it does. So thank you."

Sam swallowed past the lump he felt forming in this throat. He never thought just sitting there with Dean and listening as he explained his nightmares would mean so much to his brother. But it did. The fact that Dean allowed Sam's comfort last night showed him just how much Dean trusted his little brother now. There was no doubt for either of them and it was such a nice feeling.

"Any time Dean." Sam responded back, his voice as quiet as Dean's had been. "I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Sam just managed to catch Dean's quick smile before his brother walked out into the hallway.

After Sam showered and changed (with fresh clothes thanks to Cas) he joined his brother along with the angel and demon in the small living/kitchen area. Dean was sitting on the same ratty couch they sat at last night while munching on some cookies. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and sat down next to him, snatching the bag away from him.

"Nice breakfast." He muttered.

"Don't look at me. Blame Cas, this is what he decided to grab when I asked him to 'get some breakfast food from Bobby's while you're at it'."

Sam watched as Castiel fidgeted a bit, shifting his stance. "They looked...appetizing."

"What did Bobby say when you appeared in his house?" Sam asked the angel.

"He did not see me. I believe he was still in his basement, locked in that room for safety."

"Poor guy." Sam sighed, "He's probably confused and scared out of his mind."

"Poor Bobby?" Crowley huffed disbelievingly. He glared at Sam from where he sat at the old kitchen table. "How about poor us? Bobby's safe, they're not after him. We're the one's that are screwed over and have targets on all of our chests!"

Dean grabbed a cookie from Sam's hand. "Well, he does have a point there. Cas has got heaven after him, and Crowley and us have Hell chasing us down."

"You two also have heaven after you as well." Castiel informed them, leaving the brother's stunned. "And by now Raphael must know that Crowley is helping us, so he's also in danger by heaven."

"Wait a minute." Dean held a hand up, staring as Castiel. "Raphael? The guy we trapped in holy fire? The one who was for the apocalypse?"

"Yes." Castiel sighed, "He gained enough followers and vanquished me both from my role as ruler of heaven...and from heaven. He doesn't believe in my idea of free will, as many angels don't. He believes the apocalypse was meant to be and we are all interfering with his plan. He wants me dead and I believe he might try to force you boys into his submission or maybe do away with you as well."

"Lovely, looks like we're screwed both ways." Crowley cooed, "And where is this splendid Raphael you speak of?"

"He is not splendid." Castiel said, not understanding Crowley's sarcasm. "It has been too quiet since he kicked me from heaven. I believe he is busy planning something...planning a way to start the apocalypse again. I fear for your brother Adam."

Sam shared a long look with Dean. "But Adam...he fell into the pit with me. You didn't pull him out."

Castiel shook his head. "No I did not. I only had the strength to pull you out before you ever fell to the bottom. But I had intentions of going back for Adam once I was strong enough. I looked, but I could not find a trace of him."

"So that means he's not in the pit anymore?" Dean questioned.

"Either Michael and Lucifer are shielding him very well or...Raphael got to him first."

Everyone was quiet for the next minute or so, lost in their own thoughts before Crowley cleared his throat.

"This...Adam...what exactly did he look like?"

"You SAW him and didn't say anything!" Dean shouted, jumping up from the couch.

"Hold your horses!" Crowley bellowed. "Just listen to me for a minute. After the apocalypse was averted, I still tried to stick to my job as a crossroads demon until there were enough demons against me where I couldn't any longer. In that time I was summoned to this kid, eighteen years old. I was his crossroads demon"

"You didn't..." Dean shook his head and Sam knew exactly what his brother was thinking.

"Hey, he was the one that wanted to make a deal!" Crowley defended himself. "He was scared and he was...messed up. I could tell something was wrong with him. He wanted to make a deal to have his mom back."

"So you did it?" Dean huffed.

"If you'd let me finish you'd realize that NO I didn't. I couldn't. We have rules too you know. Anyone that's not mentally stable we can't take. Just like we can't take a soul to hell that's younger than eighteen. Adam was of already of age and would be in ten years yes, that wasn't the problem. But he wasn't stable. He was practically mad. We don't waste our time with the means of those people, their souls are damaged enough as it is."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Sam asked him, a lot more calmly than his brother had.

"Because I never saw him before he summoned me. I didn't know you had another brother. You should be lucky I'm telling you now because we might know what happened to him."

"What?" Both Dean and Sam asked in sync.

"He said he wasn't going to give up, that he was going to keep trying to get this deal. I kept ignoring him. Then I could no longer hold my role. Meg took over not just king of hell but my old position as well. If Adam kept trying..."

"Then he got Meg and she might not have played by the rules." It was Castiel that finished Crowley's thought.

"Exactly Feathers, it's hard to push the rules without having demons finding out but if you're sneaky enough...I have no doubt that someone can't do it and cover up for it. Especially the king of Hell."

Dean shook his head and started rubbing his temples, Sam understood how he felt. Now Adam was thrown into this mix, possibly sold his soul to Meg and was who knows where.

"So...what do we do? How do we find Adam?" Sam asked.

"Adam's probably with Meg. Believe me, she wouldn't just make a simple deal and be done with him, she'd make life as difficult as possible for him. She's probably using him right now." Crowley sighed. "And I know what you're thinking. Summon her, right? Trust me, that won't work. She knows ways out of it."

"How would you know that she can't be summoned? And how come you know so much about Meg? What were you, best buddies with her in Hell?" Dean didn't seem to sound so harsh, but he really really hated Meg.

Crowley completely froze in his seat, his eyes going distant. His breathing got harsh for a few seconds before his eyes locked onto Dean's...and they were red.

"Meg was my version of your Alistair, Dean." He stood up and got a little closer to the brothers. "Trust me, no one wants her dead more than I do. But it's not that easy." Crowley then turned and walked away, heading back into the bedroom and slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 6

As the day went on Dean's guilt about what he said to Crowley wouldn't go away. Dean knew he felt guilty about pretty much everything, but Crowley was a god damned demon! Maybe it was because of how bad he knew Alistair was and the horrible memories he had from him. No one wanted to talk about their torturer and Meg had been Crowley's.

"Just go talk to him, trust me it's not as hard as it seems." Sam was telling him now and Dean knew he was right. It was just...

"He's a demon Sam. How the hell do I have a serious conversation let alone apologize to a demon?"

"I've had a few serious conversations with him. He does actually listen...I mean you have to remember that he was human once." Sam shrugged, those darn puppy-dog eyes working their magic even when Sam didn't intend on it. And with one of those eyes being blind, it made that expression look even more pathetic and dare Dean say...adorable.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it because you said so." Dean punched Sam's shoulder and stood up, grudgingly making his way towards the bedroom.

Dean considered knocking on the door for just a moment, but figured out that would be pointless. If he knocked, Crowley would just tell him to scram. So Dean turned the knob and hurried inside, instantly being greeted by Crowley glaring at him from his bed. The demon was busy making a nasty germ-infested rat do summersaults in mid-air.

"That's disgusting. Please don't tell me that was in here." Dean groaned, he wanted to throw up, yet couldn't look away.

"Look at this place? Are you surprised?" Crowley tossed the rat up and down with his mind. "I can't believe I've sunk so low. You saw the mansion I used to live in. Now my house is in ashes, my tailor and hellhound are in some Vritras ' stomach and I can't even wear my damned suit anymore! I'm stuck wearing your pathetic rags!"

Dean watched as Crowley's anger built, the rat began to struggle more and soon its matted body began to get crushed. The animal took a few more pitiful breaths before going limp in Crowley's invisible hold.

"Aw, poor bugger. Didn't mean to kill him, kind of felt sorry for him. He as just like me, living in filth, hated by everyone for being something you can't control." Crowley looked at the window and it opened then he tossed the rat outside.

"At least you're not dead." Dean said stupidly and Crowley huffed. "And we don't hate you, me and Sammy. I mean, I know half the time we annoy you and you annoy us...but at least you have us. At least you're on a team."

"Yeah, but what exactly does that mean? That you'll help me until I'm no longer any use to you? I know how you hunters work."

"And I know how demons work. They lie and manipulate. But being on a team means we've got your back and will continue to as long as you have our back. And I think me and Sam have finally found that team in you and Cas. Every other time we've formed alliances we've been screwed over."

"I'm not as 'evil' as most hunters would think of me." Crowley responded. "Sure I'll kill and sell souls, but really only if someone stands in my way. I just want to be left alone, to live. I don't go out on killing rampages like some of those black-eyed devils."

Dean gave Crowley a good, hard looking over. The demon looked worn-out, almost at the end of his rope. He was slouched against the wall on the bed, now staring at the window and Dean was reminded slightly of himself after he got back from Hell. How lost he felt with no one to rely on, not even his brother, how he wanted everything to go back to how it used to be.

"Things won't go back to how they were." Dean told him. "But that doesn't mean you can't create something else good, start your life over again and learn to live differently but be happy. I mean...that's what I did."

"And are you really happy?" Crowley asked, and he sounded sincere.

Dean didn't miss a beat. "I'm the happiest I ever remember being. It took some adjusting but I found a new groove and...I'm living again. Me and Sammy are better than we've ever been. So maybe you'll be stuck with us from now out, maybe you'll have to be on the run for a long time, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun with it. Just...don't give up, trust me I've been there."

Crowley was silent for so long that Dean thought he hadn't heard him. "You're even a bigger sap than that brother of yours. And I didn't think anyone could be as bad as him."

Dean smirked, "He had to get it from someone. And I guess I did teach him everything."

Crowley rolled his eyes before getting serious and looking at Dean. "We can't summon Meg. But I know a demon that we can summon. He was still loyal to me, so we can use him to find out where Meg is. Depending on how loyal he really is still, we can either interrogate him, or use him to spy on Meg. I hope for the latter but I doubt we'll get it."

"Alright...although if he's going to make a fuss we might have to keep Sam away. He gets...he panics around demons now. Other than you of course."

"Please, if Sam doesn't like him, feel free to rip his heart out after he gives you information. I won't stand in your way, if anything I'll be cheering you on. He'll turn on me eventually; I'd actually prefer him dead."

They went back to meet Cas and Sam and it was then that Dean realized he had never actually flat out told Crowley he was sorry for being harsh earlier. But maybe...the discussion they had just had was a better apology than anything.

* * *

Sam thought over the plan to summon Crowley's ex demon-friend while Dean was busy drawing a devil's trap on the floor. They could go through the whole shebang of doing a whole summoning ritual and make Cas go out to conjure up all the ingredients...or they could take the easy way. Sam hated demons more than ever before and just the sight of one (besides Crowley) made him panic a bit but he had the ability to summon a demon with just a simple thought and some concentration. All he needed to know was the demon's name.

"Let's just get this over with as soon as possible." Sam sighed once Dean completed the finishing touches on the devil's trap. "Crowley, what's this demon's name?"

"What the hell does that matter?" Crowley scoffed but Dean caught on after a second.

"Sam, we can get the ingredients. Cas even offered and it shouldn't take him more than an hour. I know how much you hate demons, it's alright. We can do the summoning ritual." Sam could see the worry in his brother's eyes, not because of Sam's powers but rather because he didn't want his brother to do something he wouldn't be comfortable with.

Sam shook his head stubbornly. "It would be a waste of time when I can do it in a few seconds. I'll be okay Dean; it's really no big deal because the demon will be trapped anyway. I just need to know its name."

When Dean just nodded and offered a tiny proud, yet worried smile, it really showed Sam just how far they've come along in trusting each other. Dean would always be the protective big brother, but he knew Sam was a very capable adult that would make decisions that he could handle.

Sam offered Dean a quick smile back before turning back to Crowley. "Alright, what's its name Crowley?"

"It's Thamuz. And I recommend that the lot of you stand back...well besides man-bird here." He pointed to Castiel. "I could actually use your backup angel on this one. He's not only stubborn but powerful. He was an ambassador of Hell and was only good to me because he got on Lucifer's bad side. He owes me but I doubt he'll cooperate."

Castiel nodded. "I will help you and make sure he is not able to escape and harm the brothers."

"That settles it. Go right along Sammy." Crowley waved at the devil's trap.

"Don't..."

"Yeah, I know." Crowley interrupted Sam. "Don't call you Sammy. Fine Moose, the summoning is all yours."

Sparing one last quick glance at his brother Sam closed his eyes and focused all his energy. "Thamuz." Sam spoke with a bravery he didn't truly have. He felt it when his powers latched onto the demon and could feel it instantly begin to panic. The demonic soul struggled in Sam's hold and the younger Winchester could feel himself losing control. He wasn't used to this; he didn't expect the demon to fight. He had only summoned Crowley before and their ally had always come willingly, albeit reluctantly. This was different all together.

But this was his power. He owned it. Sam didn't have to rely on more and more demon blood, all he had to rely on was himself and his strength and determinance. As long as he wanted this and focused, the demon didn't stand a chance.

Ten seconds later a very angry and disheveled demon in a college student's body stood in the devil's trap and Sam was no worse for wear.

Before Sam knew it Dean was by his side and gently pulling him away from the demon.

"You did good Sammy, now let's take a step back and stay the hell away from it. Crowley can deal with this."

As the brothers moved back to sit on the couch Thamuz spun his head around to look at Crowley.

"Well, well, well..." He chuckled. "What do we have here? Crowley, the former King of the Crossroads, the demon who was higher up on the hierarchy chain than me." His black eyes glanced over at the brothers and then to Castiel. "Mister big shot is now working with the Winchester brothers? Seriously! And who the hell is that guy?"

"Someone that you're not going to want to mess with." Crowley replied calmly. "If I remember Thamuz...you owe me one. Think back to 1898...you owe me...big time."

Thamuz hissed. "I don't owe you anything you worthless little scum. The only reason I was loyal to you was because of your position and that you might be able to move me up the chain. But in reality you're nowhere near close to being as strong as me."

"You really think that?" Crowley chuckled.

"Oh I don't think so, I know. I'm on Meg's side now and she informed me of what you really are. You're nothing to be threatened by you vile little..."

Thamuz suddenly started choking violently as Crowley clenched his right fist tightly with a scowl. "Tell me what you're talking about right now!" He bellowed as he released his hold.

The evil demon took a few shuddering breaths before he burst out laughing. "You honestly don't know do you? Shit, you've been clueless your whole existence haven't you? Wow, Meg really must know what she's doing if she's been able to cover this for so long."

Crowley growled and both Sam and Dean flinched at their friend's aggression. They had never seen Crowley like this, seen him in his true unleashed demonic form. Crowley was honestly downright scary when he was furious, just like any other demon. It made them both realize that Crowley really wasn't the exception to all demons. He was just more in control and had priorities, but when those are stripped away he could be more dangerous than most demons they've met. They really were lucky to have Crowley on their side.

Crowley viscously slashed his hand through the air and Thamuz screamed as three-inch deep gouge was embedded into his chest, blood pooling out like a faucet. It was nearly what those demons had done to Dean back in the cabin. "Tell me or I'll peel your organs out one-by-one!" Crowley screeched.

"You're no torturer!" Thamuz laughed through the blood pouring from his mouth. "You think you know how to cause pain? Think again. You're simply a rebel salesman and that's all you'll ever..."

The demon suddenly shut up but by the look on its face it didn't stop from its own free will.

Castiel was glaring at the trapped demon. "You will not talk about Crowley in that way." The angel turned towards the brothers. "Sam, you must pull Crowley away from this demon. The things it's saying are doing bad things to him."

Sam knew that Castiel was talking about using his powers on Crowley. It was the only way to get him away from Thamuz and his vile mouth.

"The hell are you talking about! I'm not giving up until..." Crowley never got to finish as he suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"What just happened?" Dean looked over at Thamuz, obviously thinking this was the demon's work.

"Umm. I just...I focused like I would while trying to kill a demon...but less. I tried to knock him out and I guess it worked." Sam blushed.

Dean grinned. "My baby brother's a genius."

"How about your baby brother's a fricken' monster?" Thamuz was looking at Sam like he might actually be scared of him. "What the hell is up with his eyes? Aren't you supposed to kill things like him Dean?"

Dean offered the nasty demon a grin. "Nah. I kill evil sonuvabitches like you. Sammy here..." Dean put an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him close. "He's pretty freaking amazing and I couldn't be more proud of him."

From Dean's comeback Thamuz quickly realized he wasn't going to get anywhere by insulting Sam. "So very cute, I'm touched." He hissed, not in a mocking tone like Crowley used, but maliciously. "It still doesn't explain why you're working with him." The demon nodded his head towards Crowley who was starting to come to on the floor.

"He's a friend." Dean said quickly, never breaking eye contact. Thamuz was getting on his last nerve and Dean prayed to...well to Castiel that the angel wouldn't suggest him to start torture again. After all this progress over the past year or so...not only with his brother but with Dean's own well-being, he couldn't jump back to torture. He couldn't and he wouldn't, he was not going down that dark road again.

"A friend! You worthless rodents think that you could actually make friends with a demon? Well I have news..." Thamuz never got to finish his insult because he was suddenly screaming at the top of his lungs, his head thrashing back in forth so quickly and violently, that it looked like the special effects from a horror movie.

Crowley was now sitting up, his eyes locked on the trashing demon, his jaw dropped open. "Bloody hell..." He whispered. And if Crowley was this shocked, then whatever Thamuz must be going through had to be downright terrible, worse than Hell...

"I am their friend as well. And you will not speak to any of them in that way." Castiel spoke suddenly and Dean realized that the torture had been the angel's doing. "I heard your prayer Dean. I would never again ask you for torture, nor even consider it. It was wrong of me to do so before. The act of torture would have terrible effects on all three of you. But I am not capable of those feelings, therefore I can handle it."

Castiel now turned back to the still-screaming Thamuz, his voice sounded angry. "Now you will tell me everything I ask of you. If you do not cooperate you will suffer my wrath of heaven, slowly and painfully until you do so. If you provide me with all of my information, I will make your death as quick as possible."

"I'll tell you anything you want! Just don't do that again!" The demon's black eyes looked terrified and even Crowley scooted away from Castiel a bit.

"Where is Meg and who is she working with?" The angel demanded.

"She's in South Dakota." Thamuz gasped. "Try...trying to lure your group so she can eventually open the devil's gate. She's with that brother of theirs and Raphael...they're working together for the most part."

"Why does she want to open the gate?"

"To try and free Lucifer again of course. She thinks with Raphael's help they won't only open it, but he could find a way to connect Lucifer's cage with the gate."

"That is not possible." Castiel stated and once again the demon was thrashing helplessly in pain.

"That's what she told me! Honestly that's all I know! Please stop!" It screamed and Crowley actually giggled at that causing Castiel to glance down at their demon friend.

"What did Meg tell you about Crowley that you refused to inform him of earlier?"

The demon seemed reluctant but knew horrific pain was waiting for him otherwise. "She broke the law alright? Back in the day deals were shorter, only five years, because people didn't live so long. She made Crowley a deal when he was twelve years old and took him down to Hell at seventeen. He's just a kid for goodness sakes; a pathetic, immature, bratty kid who got everything handed to him and got brought out of Hell early so no one would find out that Meg screwed up. That's the only reason why he was King of the Crossroads. You hear that Crowley? Not because you were good or trusted but to keep you busy and out of Hell. You're nothing."

Dean turned to his brother, both of them thinking the same thing...back to what Crowley had told Sam at Bobby's house. There was a reason Crowley was different than most demons, there was a reason why he rebelled so much without consciously knowing why.

Because he shouldn't have been taken down to Hell in the first place.

"Thank you for the information Thamuz." Castiel stated calmly before grabbing Ruby's knife from the table and stabbing the demon quickly but efficiently in the heart, killing it.

As soon as the demon died Crowley stood up and turned around. His eyes locked onto both brothers', his expression impossible to read. If Dean could describe it...he would call it lost. And maybe even a little scared.

Then he turned away from the brothers and walked down the hallway into the small bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sam stared at the door to the room Crowley had retreated to, his mind whirling.

"Holy crap..." Sam heard his brother whisper, "He's just a kid. Never in a million years would I have guessed."

"We have to go try and save Adam and we need his help." Sam turned to Dean. "Do you think he'll even want to cooperate with us after what he's learned?

Dean seemed to think about that a little before he smirked. "I think he won't stop until he skins Meg alive now. But you're right; we do need him on this. I say we give him fifteen minutes or so before we pull his ass out of that room and get moving to Colorado."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Most of it from Crowley's point of view._

* * *

Sam and Dean didn't have to wait long because Crowley ended up sulking out of the bedroom half an hour later.

Before any of them could say anything to him, the demon spoke up.

"Any of you decide to mutter a single child or teenager joke, I _will _torture you."

Both brothers knew that Crowley was making empty threats. And the thought that Crowley didn't even consider joking around and mentioning killing them said a lot about their companionship.

"Awee, you're so cute when you're mad." Dean cooed, ignoring Crowley's threat but he still wasn't stupid enough to go over and pat Crowley's head like he wanted to. The demon pursed his lips and glared at Dean but it was obvious he was fighting off a smile.

"I'll let that one pass." He muttered. "That was actually funny."

"I will let you know Crowley that I still find you a very valuable asset to this fight. I don't believe that you being so young makes any difference." Everyone else in the room turned to stare at Castiel. Crowley's right eyebrow started twitching.

"Uhh, yeah. Okay, sure. Thanks, I guess." He shook his head in wonder at Castiel before changing the topic. "So aren't we going to get moving or what?

* * *

Crowley really wanted nothing more right now than to find Meg and lock her in her host's body only to chop her up into bite sized pieces. Only he wouldn't eat that shit, oh no...he would slowly feed her to piranhas, her soul split up between the tiny pieces of her body. Then after a whole lot of suffering, he'd get the giant one-eyed moose he was currently traveling with to destroy her demonic soul.

If only, if only.

The angel had poofed (and here he was using the moronic elder Winchester's clever choice of words) them to the devil's gate to try to find Meg after Thamuz had been oh so helpful on revealing her location after his wonderful death. But of course it hadn't been that easy. Meg was the king of Hell after all and she was hiding out, waiting to lead them into a trap most likely. Crowley figured it was a 90 percent chance that they'd do just that.

So they had split up, much to Dean's obvious dismay. The obsessive freak had started whining that he wouldn't leave his brother even though the guy was about a hundred times stronger than him. He had a job to protect his baby brother and if anything happened to him...yadayadayada. Crowley had tuned him out after the first half minute. The fact was, Dean was the weakest of the bunch and he needed Feathers' protection. Sadly to say, Crowley was probably next on the least powerful list and got stuck with gigantor. Although sometimes he preferred Sam to Dean. Dean was funnier and could understand him better, but he was whiny and freaked out easily especially when it came to Sam. Sam was mellower and sometimes that's exactly what Crowley wanted in a companion, someone who would work with him without trying to compete with himself on who was more obnoxious.

Wait, since when did he decide that the Winchesters were his friends?

"I feel like we're going to walk into a really obvious trap any minute now." Sam whispered.

"You just read my mind, big guy." Crowley replied and looked over at Sam. He was biting his lip, his screwed up hand was twitching. At first Crowley thought that maybe he was constipated.

"I hope Dean is alright." Sam said with a shaky breath. Of course. _DeanDeanDeanDean. _Was that all those two thought about was each other? Kinda creepy.

"He's with an _angel_ I'm sure he's doing just fine if he ever stopped complaining about being separated from you, that is."

A fond, proud smile spread over Sam's weathered and scarred face. "Yeah, well that's my big brother for you."

"You're not much better." Crowley taunted and for a split second he shuddered at his comment. Oh god, he really _was_ a teenager wasn't he?

They both realized it too late that they had ended up in a clearing in the woods. A clearing that had them in perfect view from the demons hiding out.

They did sense the demons at the same time though, turning to stare at each other with a knowing glance.

"We're fucking screwed." Crowley managed to murmur before they both broke out in a run.

There was no point in the demons chasing them to aparate since they wouldn't be able to determine the exact location Sam and Crowley were when they were running. That was their only advantage, but the demons would catch up eventually. Crowley could sense that there was just too many, they were outnumbered.

They ran for a few minutes more, narrowly avoiding trees before Crowley remembered that he could indeed aparate as well, if only to one location. He had his tracking coin placed at Bobby's place in that stupid black car still and as long as the old coot hadn't found it and burned it, he could escape.

He should do it right now but something was tugging at him, telling him not to. Something in him was telling him to wait, that he was forgetting something.

He heard Sam huffing behind him and Crowley knew what that something was.

He slowed down and turned around just in time to see Sam, far behind and running out of breath, trip and fall over. Sam looked up wildly, tried to pull himself up but was either hurt or his foot was tangled up in something. The demons were closing in and Crowley knew Sam could feel it as well. The hunter looked up at the demon and waved an arm, motioning for Crowley to go, to leave him.

"I'm trapped! Get out while you still have the chance!" His bravery seemed to fall and tears gathered in his eyes upon saying his next statement. "Tell Dean that I'm sorry and that I'm so proud of him."

Something, some very small part of Crowley, perhaps a part of him that was still human or remembered what it was like, clenched upon hearing those words. Sam was telling Crowley to save his own life, knowing that they'd both die if Crowley struggled to free him. He was accepting death and telling Crowley to make it through and relay a final message to his big brother.

He could aparate right now and be safe. Or he could risk running over to Sam and perhaps reach him before the demons arrived. Then he could aparate them both to safety.

Crowley watched Sam's eye that wasn't covered by his eye patch grow wide as he sprinted on over to him. He wasn't going to deny this any longer. He liked Sam. And his annoying brother. He didn't want to see them die.

He reached Sam just as the demons began to circle them.

"Hold on tight you big buffoon." Crowley managed to tell Sam and he grabbed a hold of Sam's arm as the younger Winchester did as he was told and fisted Crowley's jacket.

They vanished just as a gunshot rang out.

* * *

Crowley braced himself as they landed a few feet away from the car. He was much more graceful aparting by himself and this was the first time he had attempted to take anyone with him. The both fell spread eagled on the dirty ground with a loud thud. It didn't take long for the old man to come running out of his house with a shotgun.

"Who's there?" He yelled, sprinting around and looking for the cause of the noise. For now, they were shielded from Bobby by the big black car and Crowley looked over to Sam who was rubbing his ankle and looking around, astonished.

"You came back for me." He whispered, in awe. "You saved my life."

"Yeah, point out the obvious some more you bloody moron." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Crowley." Sam told him passionately.

"Uh-huh, sure. Whatever." Crowley was starting to feel uncomfortable and he was glad that the old man decided to show up just then, pointing the barrel of his gun at them both.

"'Ello Bobby." Crowley cooed. "Fancy meeting you here, isn't it?"

Bobby lowered his gun with a face full of confusion. "Crowley?" He looked further and saw Sasquatch still rubbing at his ankle with a sheepish smile. "Sam? What in the world...where's your brother?"

"We separated. Me and Crowley. Dean and Cas. We...we got ambushed by demons and there was no way to escape. I tripped and I almost got killed by them. Crowley he...he saved me. He came back for me and poofed us here."

"Enough with the poofing you imbecile." Crowley growled, not liking the way Bobby was looking at him as if he finally saw Crowley for the first time.

"Well...I'll be damned. I guess I should have believed you and your brother right away when you two said you trusted him."

Crowley watched how Bobby sighed and mentioned for them to come into his house. Crowley stood up, brushing the dirt from his…well Dean's…clothes. If he was forced to wear these disgusting rags the least he could do was keep them clean. He started following Bobby but stopped when he heard a hiss of pain behind him. Sam was struggling to get up; his ankle must have been twisted or broken.

Crowley grumbled and lifted his hand, using his powers to lift Sam off of the ground. Sam let out a gasp of surprise and probably would have started yelling if Crowley didn't come to his side to support his weight.

"Don't you ever dare mention this to anyone that I'm helping your ass inside. Especially that brother of yours. It's bad enough that Bobby has to see it."

Sam laughed, "Admit it Crowley. You didn't have to help me, either of these times. But you did. You _want _to help us, don't you?"

Crowley could feel himself blushing. "I most certainly do not!" He growled, but it must have not sounded convincing because Sam just laughed some more.

They had gathered in Bobby's living room a half an hour later after Bobby had attended to Sam's ankle. Crowley spent the time wandering around Bobby's house (being careful of the damn devil's traps) and snooping around. When he came back downstairs Sam was on the couch with his leg propped up. Crowley took a seat at the other end of the couch.

Sam looked to be in pain, although his attention wasn't on his ankle. He was staring at his phone like he wished someone would pop out of it. Curious, Crowley got up and stalked around to the other side of the couch, leaning over to see Sam's phone.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam asked, sounding annoyed as he hid his phone, but not before Crowley saw the screen he had been staring at. The contacts screen, and the contact he had been on was only one letter long 'D.'

Oh for the love of….hell?

"Just trying to see what has your panties in a twist, mutt." He cooed, before Bobby appeared in the doorframe to his kitchen.

"Why don't you stop harassing my boy demon, and get over here and make yourself useful." He gave Crowley a death stare and the demon reluctantly followed the old fart into the kitchen by carefully sidestepping the devil's trap.

"I do have a name you know." Crowley purred, he wanted to make Bobby squirm but the old hunter only rolled his eyes. Huh, he must be losing his scary demonic touch. Or it could be that this misfit group of hunters were simply too used to him.

"Get over here Crowley." Bobby grumbled and led him over to the stove. "I want you to leave Sam alone. I know you don't mean any harm," When Crowley opened his mouth to protest Bobby held up a hand. "Don't try to deny it. I saw you with those boys; you're not going to hurt them. And even though I might have doubted you before, Sam told me what you did. You didn't have to go back to save his life while risking yours."

Crowley remained silent, although his face was set in a scowl.

"So, anyway….I know you don't mean harm and are just messing with the kid but he's uptight right now. His brother's out there and he knows there's all those demons that could get him."

"He shouldn't worry, he's with Feathers. I'm sure the angel could get him out of anything."

Bobby rolled his eyes at Crowley's nickname for Castiel. "Sam is always going to worry about his brother, its part of who they both are. It's not just worry either." He said and peeked out into the living room where Sam was cradling his phone in his hands. "He just misses him Crowley. Sam really misses his brother when he's not with him and it's the same the other way around. I just thought you should know that so if anything might happen to Dean, you better be there to save his ass as well."

"Well, Dean's an obnoxious buffoon but I'm sure I could handle that."

"Yes he is," Bobby agreed, smiling ever so slightly. "But he's my buffoon you idjit. Now take this soup out to Sam and I might consider letting you have the leftovers."

They came back out to the living room and the look on Sam's face was that of an abused puppy. He pulled off the look quite well, Crowley pondered, with the eye patch and the scar aiding him.

"I've been texting him this whole time Bobby! I have to go back to him, he could have been captured!"

Bobby sighed as Crowley slurped on his soup. "Sam, you're not gonna do any good to your brother if you don't heal up and get some food in ya'."

"But my ankle already feels better! I heal faster than humans Bobby!" Sam said and noticed his mistake a second too late.

"Wait, what the hell did you just say?"

Sam looked shell-shocked so it was up to Crowley to step in…again… "Sammy here came back from the pit different. He can kill demons with his mind without the blood-drinking now."

"And I heal faster." Sam butted in, "And I don't get sick and….and sometimes my eyes change to this weird shiny swirling color. But it doesn't hurt when I kill demons anymore, it doesn't feel bad, I have control." Sam looked down, almost as if he was ashamed.

"Feather's says he's a new breed of human." Crowley shrugged.

Bobby took off his cap and scratched his head. "Well, I'll be damned." He then walked over to Sam and patted his shoulder. "You tell your brother about this?"

"Of course! He knew right away Bobby, and he's okay with it he's…."

Bobby smiled and interrupted Sam. "Well you still gotta eat, and you're gonna wait until it feels a hundred percent. You hear me?"

Sam offered Bobby a grateful smile. "Yeah, I do." He started digging into his soup. There was silence for about five minutes, five glorious minutes until Sam's phone rang.

Sam jumped up with phone in hand, obviously his ankle must have healed, and answered. "Dean?" He asked, worry lacing the word. A smile appeared on his face though at whatever Dean was telling him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry." Pause, "We got chased down by a group of demons." Yelling on the other end now, "No, no. I'm okay, honest Dean. I was about to get attacked and Crowley saved me." Another pause, the voice much quieter this time, "Yeah, I'm not kidding. He poofed us back to Bobby's where his coin tracker thing is." A long pause this time, "No I'm not staying here. Me and Crowley are going to head back right now. We're not leaving you and Cas alone on this. Especially when there's so many demons out there." Sam sighed as Dean said something else. "You can't make me stay. We're in this together, remember? Now I'm done with this discussion. You guys stay safe okay? I'll see you soon."

Sam smiled as he hung up and turned to Bobby and Crowley. "Dean's all right." He said happily.

"Obviously." Crowley muttered which earned him a glare from Bobby.

"We have to go now though. I don't want to leave him alone with Cas any longer." Sam stood up and grabbed Crowley by his shirt, dragging him towards the door.

Crowley sighed sadly. He never got to finish his soup.

* * *

They took the Impala which meant Crowley had to move his tracking coin in case he had to teleport back here. He had no choice but to give the coin to Bobby.

"I know you don't want me in your house but if you burn this coin and you're risking their lives too, you know."

The old man rolled his eyes and snatched the coin from Crowley's hand. "You seem to think I'm still afraid of you Crowley. Cool your ego down a bit, you don't scare me anymore."

Crowley growled, he didn't like being seen as a non-threat. It was against his nature.

But for the first time that he could ever remember, he felt like he belonged somewhere.

Ten hours in the car with a worried Sam was not very fun. Crowley was bored. He tried to crack jokes but Sam wasn't listening. He kept ordering Crowley to call Dean and check if he was okay since he couldn't use the phone and drive at the same time with his bad hand.

With two hours to go, Sam made Crowley call Dean again.

"'Ello Dean. Haven't heard from you in _ages_." Crowley glared over at Sam who glared right back.

_"Will you tell Sammy to relax? I'm _fine._ We're keeping low until you guys come back."_

"You keep forgetting you're on speaker phone buddy. The giant runt can hear everything you're saying."

_"Heh, he is a giant runt, isn't he?"_

"Just stay safe Dean, please." Sam sighed, "I'm worried sick that they could find you."

_"Relax Sammy; I've got Cas right over...Cas..._Cas!"

The panic in Dean's tone had both Sam and Crowley on edge.

"Dean! What is it? Don't run into any traps!" Sam frantically yelled.

_"Sammy...oh god they..."_ Sam heard a loud thunk and Dean's voice vanished.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, the car nearly skidding off the road.

An evil-sounding laugh was heard from the other end.

"Don't you worry big brother. I'm going to wait for you to get here before I put a knife in his heart. Meg's orders. I bet you wish Crowley made that deal with me now."

It was Adam.

The line went dead.


End file.
